totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Reiko Nagano
Reiko Nagano is a character in Total Drama Sujira. He is a student at Chojiakuma Academy and also one of Ryo Tetsumaki's childhood friends. Alongside Ryo himself, Sarai Endo, Tsubasa Kyoda, Eichirou Mononoke, and Kujira Sonokawa, they appear to be a "circle of best buds", much to Kazumi's chagrin. Since the age of seven, Reiko has had an obvious crush on Sarai, but the latter shot down a majority of his advances until going in a five-month coma during the Ultimate War Arc. In Eva Code, Reiko now acts as "Commander of Chojiakuma", taking Souichiro's position. Appearance Reiko is a 16-year-old male who is only a little taller than Ryo. He has straight hair which is jet black within the top half and auburn at the bottom and a curved barbell worn as a piercing on the right eyebrow. For reasons unknown, Reiko keeps his eyes partly closed; once fully seen, however, it is revealed that he has a severe case of heterochromia iridis, in which his left eye is violet, while the right one is dark green. At Chojiakuma Academy, the boy usually wears their attire, consisting of a neon blue dress shirt, a black blazer over it complete with matching pants, and a white tie on top. Like with the rest of his friends, other than Ryo and Kazumi, it is not known if he has normal clothing, but Reiko has mentioned that he took a personal liking for anything colored white and made from leather. In Eva Code, he has grown by a foot and now styled his hair as a "pseudo-mohawk". Reiko has the exact same attire Souichiro wore pre-timeskip, but with a different color scheme and the addition of a fur coat and shinguards. Personality Behavior-wise, he is usually a serene and easygoing fellow who prefers to just live for the moment, since he does not worry too much about either the past or the future. When having conversations, he tends to act as the "Only Sane Man" of the entourage, although unlike Kazumi, he is not completely above having a sense of humor. Reiko appears to have a one-sided relationship with fellow pal, Sarai, who gets every opportunity at shooting his advances down because of his tendency to squint a lot, which is more or less a nitpick. At times, she acts hostile towards mainly him because of really unimportant matters. When the former was hospitalized during the Ultimate War Arc, Sarai started to see the more positive aspects of Reiko's character and pretty much fell in love with him. Despite his typically unfazed attitude, there have been times where he becomes ruthlessly serious, for this is evident when his eyes are completely open. This side of him might have been inspired by Ryo's constant determination. History Sujira Arc The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Soichiro Hoshi (Drama CD 1) *Hidekazu Ichinose (Drama CD 2) *Daisuke Sakaguchi English *Brian Beacock Trivial Facts Quotes *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "Man, I gotta be honest: it's better to live and think about today. The past was then and the future is so far away... Just keep your cool." *(To Nekora Habarushi; about Tsubasa Kyoda) "By God, does Kyoda LIKE you! But don't let him get under your skin... He's perverted because his parents caught him humpin' the night away upon peeking in the women's hot tub area. Can't say I blame them..." *(About Sarai Endo) "As much as I love Sa-chan... I have to admit that girl always drove me up the wall. It was a feeling I wanted to get off my chest for quite a while. She made me her literal punching bag and gave me the nickname, "Fox Face". Sa-chan was ever so clingy towards Ryo-niisan; why go for him when he's already with someone else? I better leave before I start jumping on the whole "We Hate Sarai" bandwagon." *(To Gola) "Hey, big guy! Pulverizing Ryo-niisan like that... You just performed that action right in front of me. Would you like to know my response to that? Huh!? HUH!?!? I'll tell ya first of all: I'm pissed off to the max, so now I can finally snap and take out all my pent-up anger on you! Here I come, you son of a bitch!!" Category:Male characters Category:16-year-olds Category:Others Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:Nagano Category:31-year-olds Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chojiakuma Academy